1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a cable retainer to which a cable with a shield material is connected.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to realize higher speed signal processing, high-frequency signals have been propagated in a device or between devices. Some cables preferable for propagating high-frequency signals include a signal wire for propagating high-frequency signals and a conductive shield material enclosing the outer circumference of the signal wire. By grounding the shield material, high-frequency signals propagating in the signal wire can be protected from noises. A technique (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-260439) is known in that, in a connector to which a shield material-attached cable is connected, the shield material is exposed to the outer circumference of the cable, and the exposed shield material is clipped by a conductive terminal, whereby the shield material and the terminal are electrically connected. According to this technique, the shield material can be grounded by grounding the terminal, the terminal processing of the shield material can be simplified.
However, in the above-described technique, when a signal electrode and the shield material are electrically connected, troublesome wiring operations are necessary in that the terminal that clips the shield material and one end of an electrical wire are electrically connected and the signal electrode and the other end of the electrical wire are electrically joined to each other.